


Poignant Bloom

by batboybot



Series: Inebriety for Actuality [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Again, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Dissociation, Heart-to-Heart, Kinda, M/M, Melancholy, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Post-Game: Danganronpa, Self-Destruction, Suicidal Thoughts, any other characters are also kinda mentioned off-handed...ly, fucking gaylords, obvious happy ending?? lmao sure bruv, they are stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybot/pseuds/batboybot
Summary: Silence soon turns to words that should have been spoken long ago - a much needed conversation between the distorted and deranged. Hajime's attempt to confront Nagito.Komaeda's POV
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Inebriety for Actuality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052633
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Poignant Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> So, a connected work to my previous post a while ago but this time featuring - DIALOGUE!!!  
> I was supposed to write this right after the last one, but got stuck laughing at cringey nsfw danganronpa books and internally sobbing at little work I've produced in the last six months.  
> ANYWAYS, much like the other this is more on the realistic side regarding the themes of mental health and corruption, so I'm not shying away from the grim side of it all. Please let me know if there's any errors as I wrote this on 3 days of no sleep so it's a bit sloppy, but I hope you like this regardless!!

It was the cotton and freshly sanded mahogany that caught Komaeda's attention. A strange anomaly among the powerful salty waters and cold that lingered across the shores of the island - it was welcomed, albeit reluctantly. He didn't dare look for the source, knowing well that it's no use checking as the very person he guessed was lingering metres behind him. Submerged under such nonchalance was scenarios of what might transpire on these very grounds. Was he scared? Paranoid? Morbidly submissive? He wasn't sure yet, so he continued watching the waves slam relentlessly along the soaked sand with those ominous possibilities playing like a scratched record. Part of him sung in joy at the picture of the male losing his patience before he would onslaught merciless blows, spiteful and nauseous wrapped into a package of desired fantasies. 

It did take him off guard when the very male moved to rest against the banisters of the beach house, near Komaeda but _never_ beside; such expectations are for those wishing to to rip out the heart and feast upon the short term euphoria. But the presence was new, it was unexpected, his heart danced whilst his stomach sank with a jolt of pain. Silence filled with excitement, the thrill conjured by his mind as he envisioned the other ready to carry out the extensive murder plan. Impulsiveness sang as he decided to kickstart the marvelous way he's going to die on the beach. 

"Well, well. Such a surprise to see someone like you be in my presence, Hinata." 

False malice didn't work, the green eyes lazily turning to Komaeda with an air of insouciance, probably expecting something like this to happen. _It should have worked._

"It's kinda late to be here out of all places, would have expected you to be here around noon." Hajime's tone matched nonchalance but intrigue ruined the spell. His eyes searing into Komaeda's being, if only it were real before him. Shrugging it off internally, answering the hidden question externally.

"Gets boring after a while, might as well change it up like I would to myself if I could." Grinning, he searched for annoyance yet was met with quiet acknowledgement. _Why aren't you angry?_

"Guess you're right... Where's your jacket?"

"Hm? Why such concern for a ratty jacket?"

Hajime gave him a once-over look, before turning to the sea and scratching the base of his neck. "Just strange seeing you without it, and common sense is to wear something to help with the cold." 

Oh.

"Again, it's just a jacket. Not much significance, or were you wishing to burn it? Hinata?" Grinning, tauntingly towards the other expectantly. 

Hajime turned to him just to roll his eyes and cross his arms, not a hint of strained anger or bloodlust. "Haha, very funny, Komaeda. Wouldn't even touch that jacket with a 3 metre pole." 

Quiet upset built up within his bones, his expression becoming blank as he continued looking at Hajime with calculating inquiry. This wasn't supposed to happen, all those expected possibilities were now just imagined, not an ounce of realism to them. It started to piss him off, trying to scheme the true opening for his awaited death - there has to be something concocted within that foreign brain of his. _Wait, that was it._ Smothering his newly founded glee, he feigned a stressed expression directed towards Hajime.

"There's something wrong with you." 

"Huh?" Eyebrow quirked, the uneasiness caused such delight. 

"I said, _Hinata_ , that there's something wrong with you." 

Uneasiness instantly washed away with the rolling tides, slight levity as his lips twitched. "Is this another rant about how I'm a reserve course student tainting you other ultimates?" _Finally bait has been taken._

"That's definitely part of the picture, considering how you aren't even 100% reserve course student anymore!" His grin widened at the established confusion.

"...What?"

"Don't act innocent on me now, Hinata." Komaeda shifted closer and leered uncomfortably towards the male. "You were the one who signed the papers to have your pathetic brain swapped with a corpse - an ultimate's corpse at that! How depressing can you get? Such desperation!" 

He gladly took notice of the tense posture and continued with anticipated levity. "Was it worth it, Hinata? Seeing something so twisted going inside your flimsy skull? Did it excite you? Was the thrill of morality being severely broken the very thing to cause such commitment towards the contract? _No_ , maybe that's not the main reason- not by a landslide. It was because you were so devoted to being part of the school that you were willing to sell yourself to the corrupt authority, the vision being by the ultimates who _deserved_ to be enrolled was worth the dangerous procedure. Then again, 

I can't help but admire you to an extent. Going through such an ordeal so willingly so you would no longer be tied to the reserves, were you that disgusted by them? My, my... Never would have pegged you to be the hateful type, but that's just me being pathetic afterall. You were so hopeful too, it drove you to such-"

"Stop." 

"Hm? Did I touch a nerve?"

"Just-... Stop." Hajime sighed shakily, hugging onto his sides tightly as he now looked at the ground. 

Why did he feel bad?

"I know what you're trying to do, so just stop... I get it," Hajime glanced up as he seemed to dig his nails into his sides, "I see what you're doing. I don't really understand you, I don't think I'll ever understand you; but you do show concern in your own demented way..." 

"I never said I cared about you." Komaeda almost spat out, feeling the internalized repulsion towards his entire being attack.

"I didn't claim you did." 

Silence hung heavily between them, staring at each other as the distant sounds of the waves continuously abusing the sands removed the uncomfortable quiet. Frozen, Komaeda couldn't pry his eyes away from the other, who still didn't express any annoyance or agitation - as if the tangent wasn't even a toxic attack but rather a poetic gothic devotion. This wasn't supposed to happen. Right now, he should feel his pulse weaken with vengeful eyes burning into his own watery gaze as those tanned hands savagely cut the airflow and blood circulation. Aftermath involving Ibuki's scream alerting everyone, Mikan's hysteric crying and everyone else experiencing episodes of going back to relive the traumatic simulation - Fuyuhiko's grim acceptance and Akane fearfully awaiting Monokuma's presence. Sonia slowly taking control of the situation and trying to calm everyone down- _**STOP.**_

"Komaeda?" 

He blinked as he snapped away from the daydream, looking at Hajime who seemed almost hesitant - looking at him like you would to a wounded animal. This reminded him too much of the game, seeing the mirroring felt sickening but it posed a question in his mind which soon tumbled out of his horrid mouth. 

"Do you remember how you got to the beach?" 

Hajime's eyes narrowed in a glare. "I'm not in the mood to-"

"-I'm not pointing fingers back to the simulation. I mean- I mean right now. This beach, this reality... You." 

Hajime's glare weakened as concealed fear floated to the surface. He felt himself become faint at the correct assumption.

At first it was hard to notice, Hajime had a knack for hiding his true thoughts and feelings, but rather for Komaeda's twisted reason he did so to benefit others; prevent worry and pestering. It was small, twitches in the face at something or someone but then quickly followed by a completely different expression to smother the true beliefs. The newly acquired habit of crossing his arms then lowering them down to hug his sides, which wasn't really much and didn't cause concern. Then it smacked him in the face and spat. Vacant eyes as he did chores and talked to others, engaging yet seemed too far gone from the world - suddenly eyes widening and breathing halting as he discreetly looked around in quiet panic. Gripping onto the nearest object - a wall, a plate, a chair, as if on the brink of shutting down. Fight-or-flight activated, before he too concealed what happened before anyone could notice. Something sinister curled within Komaeda's stomach, threatening to rip his insides apart and fill him with dread. 

He can admit to himself that he gets lost within his fucked-up thoughts, that he did sometimes get stuck before he snaps himself out of his own imagination. Hajime didn't even know what was happening, when or how, finding himself in a completely different place suddenly and neurotic distress over what was real and fake. Komaeda felt sick, the bile would rise ruthlessly whenever he caught the moment of excruciating panic and anxiety behind the facade. Realization laughed at him, mockingly as he put the pieces together in that very moment. 

He tried finding the right words, he really did, but he just continued staring at Hajime's disquieting expression who spotted Komaeda's moment solving the phantom puzzle. His eyes glanced up to Hajime's hair, looking at the strands of hair that covered the hairline. The bile reached the back of his throat, he felt the internalized hatred worsen as he regretted his earlier actions **_I'm going to be sick-_**

"How did you know?" Hajime's question almost threw him off. 

"Hm? Know about what, Hinata?" His pained smile didn't pass well, with Hajime's stern glare radiating stubbornness towards outright confessing his true feelings.

"Don't act dumb." 

"Well I apologize, I can get quite pathetic when it regards uncertain-"

"Just answer me!" Hajime shouted, his frantic desperation catching both of them off guard. Guilt replaced surprise as Hajime looked away, hugging onto his sides again- cementing and grounding himself according to Komaeda's new findings- as he seemed to struggle containing his onslaught of emotions. "Just be straight forward with me, Nagito." 

"... Well..." 

He took the chance to look at Hajime, simply look. Taking in the different features from the broad shoulders hunched anxiously to the scarred knees displayed thanks to the black shorts adorned by the male. Pursing his lips, he sighed heavily through his nose.

"As pathetic as it sounds coming from my lips, we do share some similarities." He stared at the tanned hands that cradled a shaking torso. "Pretty insulting comparing myself to you, but we both hide things; for ourselves or others it doesn't matter, and we definitely aren't sane mentally. A bit more obvious as you're freshly new to being mentally disturbed, someone as depressing as me would have spotted it easily... And... Regarding the now unwelcome force inside you..." His words faulted as he spotted freshly fallen tears.

"I'm pretty pathetic aren't I?" Hajime laughed weakly as he sank his nails into skin. "Blindly doing something dangerous because of how worthless I felt... How worthless I actually was..." 

Komaeda couldn't find any counter arguments to use, so he continued staring at the other who wept.

"If I wasn't so pathetic I wouldn't have become Izu- him. I wouldn't be part of the group that killed thousands, caused such chaos and be part of a world wide genocide... I should have stayed where I was and killed myself alongside the others." 

Before he knew it, he walked up to Hajime and placed his left ha- _arm_ on his shoulder, the right grabbing onto one of Hajime's forearms. What could be said? How was he supposed to comfort him? They both knew manipulation came into the picture, but the guilt was so strong it hung like a ghost across their backs, always reminding them of what they caused. What they voluntarily took part in. 

"... You can't go back to the past." Komaeda managed to say, looking down at Hajime who made weak eye contact. "Like you said before, we have to move on and accept what we've done, and make it right by changing not just ourselves but the world we helped destroy. Show others we're more than willing to change. She would have wanted you to pursue on despite your struggles."

_Chiaki._

Hajime numbly nodded and looked back down on the ground, sniffling. "I miss her... I need her... Why did she have to go?" At once everything seemed to crumble as his legs became weak and almost folded if it weren't for Komaeda, trying to hide his sobbing as he weakly attempted to pull away. Refusing, Komaeda kept his hold on the other and slowly lowered the two of them onto the wooden ground, guiding the male safely to prevent potential brain trauma if he were to fall and hit his head. 

"I'm sorry, Hajime... I- I'm sorry." 

He felt the last of his resentment to the other dissolve in seconds as mahogany and cotton surrounded him, feeling the warmth fall upon him as the cries became stronger and breathless pleas for the woman to come back overtook the sounds of the sea. All he could do is place a comforting hand on Hajime's back as he grimly remembered the reason she died in the first place. 

**This is my fault. I did this.**


End file.
